


choses non-dits (things left unsaid)

by guardyanangel



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardyanangel/pseuds/guardyanangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"it’s not making love— they don’t make love until the night before the barricade, because they both know how this ends." | ExR, in answer to the question: "Who says 'I love you' first?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	choses non-dits (things left unsaid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerhazeleyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerhazeleyes/gifts).



> Originally posted here: http://tamikaflynned.tumblr.com/post/112715894708/i-wanna-hear-your-otp-thoughts-feelings-on

>   _Who says 'I love you' first?_

Grantaire says it first, technically; in mind and heart as well as aloud. He whispers it to him every meeting of Les Amis, the words lost into the bottle so Enjolras doesn’t hear, never hears. He murmurs it against Enjolras’ lips when they kiss for the first time; against his skin when they have sex _(it’s not making love— they don’t make love until the night before the barricade, because they both know how this ends._

_That night, Enjolras says **I love you** first, when they can both hear it. He doesn’t murmur it in the heat of the moment, no. He says it against Grantaire’s hair in the afterglow, clear and steady as he’s said everything else that’s led them here. For once, Grantaire can’t say it back, but he kisses him hard, and Enjolras thinks he feels it murmured against his lips when he does.) _

The next day, Grantaire asks  _do you permit it?_ and Enjolras takes his hand. The unspoken  _I love you_ that rings in both their minds covers the sounds of the gunshots.

They both die smiling.


End file.
